


Fall Back Up

by Kookaburra42



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookaburra42/pseuds/Kookaburra42
Summary: Out of everyone, Dot is the only one who notices that Ravan is halfway dead, and she refuses to stand by.
Relationships: Dot & Ravan (The School for Good and Evil), Sophie & Dot (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Fall Back Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on tumblr originally and then I posted it here, too! This is my first real fanfic, please be nice.

Dot might not have been too popular, but she alone of the other Nevers cares. She’s been making sure that the wounded are helped, but there is someone she isn’t allowed to visit.

Ravan’s been halfway to death for three days. No one has bothered to check on him besides the people keeping him from being all the way dead.

Dot manages to sneak in anyway. She gasps. His face is hideously scarred on the right side, and one of his horns is snapped clean in half. There’s also blood soaked bandages all over his torso. She steps forward and touches his hand, gently.

He mumbles something in a strange language. “It’s okay,” Dot whispers, “you’ll be okay.”

* * *

“What’s that?” Sophie asks, looking over Dot’s shoulder at the book in her hand.

“What? Oh, it’s a book of healing spells for horns.”

“Horns?”

“Yeah, because Ravan’s missing half of his left one.”

“He is?” Dot frowns at Sophie’s confusion.

“Yeah, he is. You know what, you do the spell,” Dot says, a plan forming in her mind.

“Oh, all right. I am a far superior witch, after all.” Sophie follows Dot into the infirmary.

“Hey.” Ravan’s voice is still hoarse from disuse. Sophie smiles at him and goes about doing the spell. But before she can leave, Dot grabs her by the hand.

“Stay and talk with us, will you?” Dot asks, but it’s more of an order.

Stunned, Sophie replies with, “Yes, sure.”

It takes a while, but eventually Sophie comes voluntarily. Eventually, Ravan can walk again (he’s so excited he hits Sophie in the face with an overeager wing). They have this…understanding. It’s hard to explain, but I suppose you could go see for yourself? That is, if you want to.

Sincerely,

The Storian


End file.
